This invention relates to aquatic dock structures and particularly a float on floats upon which such door structures rest and provide the buoyancy therefore. Generally, such floats are provided in multiples, that is, enough floats are added together either lengthwise, sideways or vertically stacked in order to provide a sufficient area and sufficient buoyancy upon which the uppermost portions of the dock structure can be assembled--generally a deck but including frames, supporting posts and other equipment which is commonly supplied for this specific purpose. Also, single float dock structures exist and although the present invention will be described in connection with specific features to allow for multiple float stacking and alignment it should be clear that both single float and multiple float dock constructions are of interest and the invention relates to both such constructions.
Presently, there are several types of floats available and proposed for use in such dock constructions. The most commonly used float is simply a block of expanded foam plastic such as polystyrene commonly referred as EPS. When such blocks are positioned beneath a dock structure in such position either by some dock framework or other positioning means such as netting, attachment rails or the like, the natural buoyancy of the foam block provides the necessary support for the dock generally in the form of a deck supported by the dock structure. EPS does, however, rapidly break down especially when exposed to sunlight and is further environmentally dangerous to marine life such as fish, birds and turtles that eat indigestible chunks of such material which cannot be readily passed and therefore expire as a result thereof. Such material is further unsightly. EPS floats are further easily damaged when it is required to drag the dock structure on which they rest ashore for repairs.
Other dock structures utilize either thermo formed or blow molded floats which are generally made in two or more pieces which are then interconnected to form a hollow interior but such resultant floats are necessarily of both a thin walled and varied thickness wall construction which subjects them to tearing and rupturing when the docks formed thereon are dragged on shore for repairs similar to the problems associated with the EPS units. It has also been proposed to fill such hollow floats with an expanded foam material to provide strength and rigidity, however, such units have added problems of making it more difficult to repair the outer shells thereof should rupture occur and when leakage to the interior does occur, the foam tends to become water logged causing the floats to list and or sink.
Accordingly, the need exist for a float structure which avoids the above indicated prior art deficiencies but which also accomplishes the necessary objectives of strength, rigidity, buoyancy and an ability to withstand abrasion normally caused by the aforementioned dragging of the dock structures across the shoreline for land based repairs.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a supporting system for aquatic docks comprising at least one float, each said float having a hollow imperforate thin wall body of a generally rectangular block-like shape and having opposed generally planar upper and lower surfaces, said body lower surface including an inwardly recessed open ended generally U-shaped recessed slot longitudinally extending along the entire extent of said lower surface, said slot having opposed side walls and a bottom wall interconnecting said side walls, said body further including a plurality of longitudinally spaced, vertically oriented separate channels extending between said upper and lower body surfaces so as to form a plurality of longitudinally spaced vertically disposed tubular connection posts through said body, said vertical tubular posts terminating in unobstructed holes at both said upper and lower body wall surfaces with said holes at said lower wall surface positioned in said slot, a longitudinally oriented board having upper and lower surfaces positioned in said slot, said board of a vertical height substantially greater than the depth of said slot such that the board lower surface is positioned beneath said body lower wall surface so as to form a supporting surface for contact with the ground when said float is dragged across the ground, said board further having a plurality of vertical openings aligned with the tubular post openings in said slot and connecting means passing through said posts and said board for fastening said board to said body, said tubular posts having imperforate vertically oriented walls connected to and extending between said body upper and lower walls to maintain the hollow imperforate interior of said body.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.